


Day 352

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [352]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Summary: Strong sexual content
Relationships: Tomwise (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Tomwise/Feja
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [352]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 352

**Author's Note:**

> Strong sexual content

Tomwise and Feja made their way back to their home in Darktown. Between the wedding itself and watching Rhatigan basically groveling at his feet Tomwise was on a high the like he had never known. They were barely through their front door before they were tearing their fancy clothes off each other.

They were bought, not rented, so they didn’t need to be gentle. Tomwise took Feja’s dress by the frilly shoulders and lifted. He half expected It to simply come off but he ended up dangling Feja off the ground for a moment before something ripped. Then she slipped through and disappeared in the mass of fabric that made up the skirts. He looked down the neck-hole but couldn’t find his wife amid all the ruffles. He was about to reach inside to feel around when he felt two strong hands on the waist of his trousers. Before he could stop her, Feja had his pants around his ankles. A playful shove sent him tumbling to the ground. The massive dress cushioned his fall but he got tangled in the frills. The next thing he knew his shirt was halfway off completely blinding him as it got caught around his shoulders.

He managed to struggle out of his clothes in time to catch a glimpse of Feja’s bare ass disappearing up the stairs. He chased after her and caught her gasping for air in the bedroom.

“This damn corset,” she wheezed. “Can’t get a decent breath in.”

Tomwise grabbed a dagger from the bed stand and sliced neatly through the lacing. Feja sucked in a gulp of air and Tomwise took the moment to heave his wife onto the bed. She landed on all fours facing away from him, stunned by the series of events. Tomwise probed between her legs with his fingers, pleased to find her already wet and ready. Standing on the floor, Tomwise was the right height to take Feja from behind. She cried out in pleasure as he gave a few solid thrusts before flipping Feja onto her back.

Tomwise leaped onto the bead but Feja was ready for him. As he crawled towards her, she wrapped her legs around his neck and forced his face into her cleft. He sent his tongue out to finish what his fingers had started earlier. She grasped handfuls of his hair, roughly correcting him when his technique faltered. He brought her to climax twice before she released him.

Now it was Tomwis’ turn to gasp for air, bathing had been a secondary concern. He felt a little lightheaded and could only put up a token resistance as Feja rolled him onto his back and mounted him. Her tongue danced over his nipples, setting them burning with sensation, all the while increasing the pace below. Tomwise wanted to draw out their passion as long as he could but he was soon overwhelmed by sensation crying out as he found release. Feja collapsed beside him on the bed and they both lay a while in silence, panting with the exertions and drenched in sweat.

“The look on Rhatigan’s face,” Feja said at last, “is a sight I will never forget. It was the best wedding present I could ask for.”

Tomwise tried to think of a good response to that but Feja started snoring before he settled on something. He smiled to himself and joined his wife in sleep.


End file.
